Regret
by Uchihyu Yume
Summary: "Setiap orang memiliki bekas luka. Bekas luka karena mencintai seseorang begitu dalam. Bekas luka karena melindungi seseorang yang dicintai. Dan bekas luka yang sedang kurasakan ini karena aku membelamu dan mengikhlaskan mu untuk nya. Dan kuharap aku tak akan pernah lupa dengan perasaan ini"..."Apa setelah aku pergi baru kau akan menyadari keberadaan ku Sasuke-kun?"/SH/SS
1. Chapter 1

**Pair: Sasuhina**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Warn: Au, ide pasaran, Typo bertebaran, bikin sakit mata, OOC(bisa jadi), Alur ngebut, judul pasaran dan hal buruk lainnya**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya om masashi kishimoto**

**A/N: Bila ada kesamaan ide cerita mohon di maafkan itu merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan karena cerita ini asli dari imajinasi Yume**

**Summary: "Setiap orang memiliki bekas luka. Bekas luka karena mencintai seseorang begitu dalam, bekas luka karena melindungi seseorang yg di cintai. Dan bekas luka yang sedang ku rasakan ini karena aku membelamu dan mengikhlaskan mu untuk nya, bekas luka demi dirimu. Ku harap, aku tak akan pernah lupa perasaan ini"…"A-aku mencintaimu Hyuuga Hinata"…"Apa setelah aku pergi baru kau akan menyadari keberadaanku Sasuke-kun?"**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Yume sudah peringatkan di atas**

**Heppi riding minna**

***Regret Chapter 1***

_Aku di sini mencoba tetap tersenyum penuh arti walaupun ku ketahui____bahwa hatimu bukan milikku lagi__**.**_

.

Hahh…

Hinata menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah sudah berapa jam dia duduk seperti orang bodoh di bangku taman ini. Untuk apa? Well, pertanyaan yang bagus. Dia sedang menunggu sang kekasih tercinta yang tak kunjung datang sedari tadi. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin marah tapi kalau mengingat wajah milik kekasih nya itu Hinata merasa tidak tega.

Di lirik nya lagi sebuah arloji mungil yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya.

'Pukul 04.30' Batin nya meringis. Dia sudah menunggu kekasih nya sejak pukul 1 siang tadi sampai sekarang, kebayang kan lama nya dia menunggu dengan sabar.

Mata Hinata memanas kala perkiraannya benar kalau-kalau Sasuke sang kekasih lupa dengan acara kencannya. Sudah sering Sasuke melakukan kesalahan seperti ini tapi entah kenapa Hinata tidak pernah mempermasalahkan nya. Seolah-olah dia tuli dan menutup mata tentang gosip mengatakan bahwa Sasuke selingkuh di luar sana. Bukan nya Hinata tidak peduli hanya saja dia takut. Takut kehilangan Sasuke yang sangat di cintai nya.

Merasa lelah menunggu akhirnya Hinata memilih untuk pulang tapi saat ingin beranjak tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan di mana rasa nya tidak ingin dia lihat seumur hidup. Disana terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang berpelukan dengan gadis berambut soft pink dengan mesra nya. Hati nya sakit melihat itu saat dia tahu kalau pemuda itu benar-benar Sasuke-nya yang sedang bersama gadis lain.

"Hiks… Sasuke-kun" Gumam lirih Hinata dan berlari meninggalkan taman sepi itu dengan berurai air mata.

.

.

.

**Konoha Gakuen**

Terlihat Hinata memasuki kelas nya dengan mata sembab dan wajah tertunduk. Ino sang sahabat yang menyadari perubahan pada diri Hinata langsung menatap khawatir.

"Ada apa denganmu Hinata? Kenapa wajah mu begitu kusut? Ayo ceritakan padaku" Desak Ino penasaran

"Tidak ada apa-apa Ino-chan sungguh" Bohong Hinata

"Benarkah? Jadi bagaimana acara kencan mu dengan si Ayam jelek itu? Lancar?" Tanya Ino dengan sinis sambil menatap Hinata tajam.

"La-lancar kok" Jawab Hinata tergagap

"Cih, sudah tidak usah melindungi nya Hinata jelas-jelas kemarin aku melihat nya berjalan dengan gadis lain. Sudah ku bilang dari awal kalau dia itu hanya memanfaat kan dirimu. Kau pintar, polos, lugu, cantik, dan baik hati jelas dia memilih mu untuk menjadi kekasih nya. Kau hanya pelarian nya Hinata, ku mohon berhenti lah menutup mata mu dan menyakiti hatimu sendiri kau terlalu baik untuk nya" Gerutu Ino panjang lebar.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk menahan air mata yang ingin keluar. Benar kata Ino tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia benar-benar mencintai Sasuke.

Benar kata orang-orang kalau sesungguh nya cinta itu buta tak peduli berapa kalipun tersakiti bila sudah terlanjur mencintai maka orang itu tetap terjerat dengan pesona cinta huhuhu terlalu klise bukan?.

.

.

Drtt.. drrt.. drrtt..

Sedang enak-enaknya menikmati bento di kelas bersama Ino tiba-tiba ponsel flip ungu nya bergetar menandakan ada pesan singkat masuk. Dengan segara di buka nya ponsel nya itu.

**From: Sasuke-kun**

**Maaf kemarin aku tidak bisa datang Karena tiba-tiba kakekku yang ada di Oto, Uchiha Madara jatuh sakit.**

**Dan hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu.**

Hinata menutup matanya sebentar sambil mengeratkan genggaman nya pada ponsel kesayangan nya itu.

Jelas sekali kalau Sasuke berbohong. Hinata tahu kalau Kakek nya Sasuke, Uchiha Madara telah meninggal beberapa bulan lalu walau Sasuke tidak pernah memberitahu nya tapi ingat Ayah nya, Hyuuga Hiashi merupakan seorang pembisnis dan juga teman dekat Uchiha Fugaku Ayahnya Sasuke jadi sudah pasti Ayah nya tahu kalau Uchiha Madara sudah wafat dan Hinata sebagai anak nya tentu saja juga tahu berita itu.

'Inikah cara mu membohongi ku Sasuke-kun' Batin Hinata sedih

"Hinata? Lho kok malah melamun?" Tanya Ino khawatir

"Eh? A-ano tidak ada apa-apa kok" Balas Hinata gelagapan

"Tadi siapa yang sms?"

"I-itu Sasuke-kun, Ino-chan"

"Haahh pasti dia tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang kan?"

"Eh?"

"Sudah jelas tercetak di wajahmu. Lagian sekarang aku tahu siapa nama gadis yang bersama si ayam jelek kemarin. Namanya Haruno Sakura siswi baru dan dia satu kelas dengan Sasuke kudengar mereka sudah pacaran sejak SMP tapi putus saat Sasuke pindah ke konoha dan melanjutkan sekolah nya di sini" Jelas Ino. Hinata sendiri merasa perkataan Ino menghantam nya.

"Benarkah itu?" Ucap Hinata tidak percaya sambil menahan tangis.

"Sudah ku katakan berulang kali padamu. Kalau kamu itu hanya pelarian nya saja Hinata" Tandas Ino serius sambil menepuk pundak Hinata dan berlalu pergi setelah membereskan kotak bento nya.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu. Hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke semakin renggang tapi Sasuke seolah merasa biasa saja

Sasuke duduk di atap dengan di temani gadis bersurai pink itu, Haruno Sakura.

"Sudah lama ya? Kita tidak berdua begini" Ucap Sakura sambil bersandar di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Hn" Sahut Sasuke sambil mengacak surai pink itu

"Sasuke-kun! Jangan di berantakin dong. Susah tahu merapikan nya" Pekik Sakura sambil mengembungkan pipi nya yang terlihat manis di mata Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terkekeh dan langsung mengecup bibir Sakura cepat.

"Itu hukuman nya karena kau berekspresi begitu menggoda sehingga membuat ku tidak tahan ingin menyerang mu sekarang juga" Ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura merona hebat.

Kedua orang itu tidak menyadari kalau sepasang mata lavender menatap mereka dengan pandangan begitu terluka di balik pintu yang menghubungkan atap dan tangga. Bento yang ada di genggaman nya di jatuh kan begitu saja dan si empu nya langsung berlari sambil meremas tempat jantung nya berada.

"Sasuke-kun bagaimana dengan pacar mu itu? Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita tergantung seperti ini. Aku butuh kepastian" Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sasuke memutar mata bosan kalau mengingat Hinata. Jujur gadis itu tidak asyik dan sangat membosankan bagi Sasuke. Entah mata nya kelilipan apa tiba-tiba dia meminta sang gadis Hyuuga itu untuk jadi kekasih nya.

"Akan ku putuskan segera"

"Janji ya?"

"Hn" Dan mereka pun kembali berciuman.

Apa begitu tidak berarti nya Hinata bagi mu Sasuke? Apa dia hanya mainan bagi mu? Tapi sungguh perasaan nya terhadap mu begitu nyata. Dan suatu saat, ucapan mu akan menjadi boomerang bagi dirimu sendiri dan pada saat hari itu tiba jangan harap ada kesempatan untukmu. Karena hati rapuh itu sudah terlalu banyak menahan rasa sakit.

.

.

_Hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah mencintai seseorang yang tidak akan menjadi milik mu selama nya._

TBC

Huaaaaa jujur ini fict adalah fict pertama yang yume buat dengan genre hurt/comfort. Dan kata-kata di awal dan diakhir itu merupakan perasaan Hinata tentang kisah cinta nya.

Karena masih dalam tahap belajar makanya mohon di maklumi kalau feel nya kurang terasa dan kurang sadis wkwkwk.. jujur Yume adalah orang yang paling menghindari baca fict yg genre nya Hurt. Kenapa? Karena ujung-ujung nya nyesel bikin mewek dan serasa ingin banting laptop sanking emosi nya #curhat

Ok mungkin smpe sini dulu cuap-cuap nya.. kalau ada typo mohon maaf.

Akhir kata

Mind to RnR?

Arigato


	2. Chapter 2

**Pair: Sasuhina slight SasuSaku.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Warn: Au, ide pasaran, Typo bertebaran, bikin sakit mata, OOC(bisa jadi), Alur ngebut, judul pasaran dan hal buruk lainnya**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya om masashi kishimoto**

**A/N: Bila ada kesamaan ide cerita mohon di maafkan itu merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan karena cerita ini asli dari imajinasi Yume**

**Summary: "Setiap orang memiliki bekas luka. Bekas luka karena mencintai seseorang begitu dalam, bekas luka karena melindungi seseorang yg di cintai. Dan bekas luka yang sedang ku rasakan ini karena aku membelamu dan mengikhlaskan mu untuk nya, bekas luka demi dirimu. Ku harap, aku tak akan pernah lupa perasaan ini"…"A-aku mencintaimu Hyuuga Hinata"…"Apa setelah aku pergi baru kau akan menyadari keberadaanku Sasuke-kun?"**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Yume sudah peringatkan di atas**

**Heppi riding minna**

***Regret Chapter 2***

_Aku kagum terhadap mu yang selalu tersenyum walau sedang tersakiti. Tapi aku teman mu yang juga tahu bagaimana sakit nya dirimu, karena itu kumohon berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri._

.

.

Terlihat Sasuke sedang berjalan ke sekolah bersama Sakura. Heh? Sakura? Lalu dimana Hinata?, mungkin itu lah pertanyaan di benak para siswa-siswi melihat Sasuke berangkat bersama Sakura bukan Hinata saat memasuki kawasan sekolah mereka. Ino yang melihat itu tentu saja geram, di mana sahabat manis nya itu berada sekarang. Sedang menangis sendirian kah? Atau apa?, Ino sendiri bingung sambil mencoba untuk tenang di tariknya napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkan nya perlahan.

'Aku percaya pada Hinata, tidak mungkin dia melakukan hal bodoh atau semacam nya' Batin Ino getir.

Ino hanya tersenyum sedih saat mengingat kejadian kemarin tentang perjuangan sahabat nya itu untuk mempertahankan cinta nya.

***Flashback***

Seluruh siswa sudah pulang sejak beberapa menit lalu dan hanya menyisakan dua gadis cantik nan manis ini di dalam kelas guna untuk menyelesaikan tugas piket mereka.

"Hinata. Apa kau yakin Sasuke itu benar-benar mencintaimu? Dari dulu aku khawatir kalau dia itu hanya mempermainkan perasaanmu" Suara Ino memecah keheningan di antara mereka

Bahu Hinata menegang saat mendengar penuturan Ino

"Te-tentu saja Ino-chan. Sasuke-kun pasti mencintaiku"

'Suatu hari nanti' Lanjut Hinata dalam hati sambil tersenyum getir.

"Hah… yah terserah mu sajalah. Aku yakin nanti-nanti juga kau akan menyerah pada perasaanmu itu" Ucap Ino

Drrtt… drtt.. drrtt

Ponsel Hinata bergetar menandakan ada pesan singkat masuk. Dan tanpa memakan waktu lama Hinata segera membuka pesan tersebut.

**From: Sasuke-kun**

**Temui aku di halaman belakang sekolah sekarang juga!**

Deg.

Jantung Hinata berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Entah kenapa perasaan nya jadi tidak enak setelah membaca pesan dari Sasuke

"Ino-chan… Aku duluan ya" Pamit Hinata setelah meletakkan sapu di lemari yang berada di sudut kelas.

"Hmm iya hati-hati" Sahut Ino tapi tiba-tiba kening nya mengkerut saat melihat Hinata yang terlihat buru-buru.

'Mencurigakan' Batin nya was-was dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Hinata secara diam-diam

.

.

.

Setelah akhirnya sampai di halaman belakang sekolah, tentu saja Ino terkejut atas keberadaan sosok pemuda yang sangat di benci nya.

"Sasuke-kun, a-ada apa?" Cicit Hinata lirih namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Sasuke

"Akhir nya kau datang juga. Apa kau tau kalau aku sudah menunggu mu sedari tadi hah!" Bentak Sasuke sehingga membuat Hinata kaget bahkan Ino juga.

"Ma-maaf. Aku ti-tidak bermaks_"

"Argh! Sudahlah. Mendengar perkataan mu yang gagap itu membuat aku muak, mengerti! Jadi berhentilah bicara dan dengarkan saja aku bicara" Sela Sasuke cepat dengan suara dingin nya

Hinata hanya dapat membelalakan mata sambil menutup mulut nya. Tidak menyangka Sasuke akan bicara sekasar itu padanya. Walapun selama ini Sasuke selalu mengacuhkan nya tapi Sasuke tidak pernah bicara kasar atau sampai membentak nya seperti tadi. Hinata terlalu mencintai Sasuke sehingga tidak pernah sama sekali ingin membuat Sasuke marah kepada nya.

"Dengar! Aku sudah sangat muak dengan sikap mu itu seolah-olah tidak mempermasalah kan tentang hubunganku bersama Sakura. Aku tidak ingin kau tersakiti dengan hubungan tanpa di landasi cinta ini. Aku mencintai Sakura dan dia juga sangat mencintai ku. Jadi ku harap lebih baik kita akhi_"

"CUKUP!" Sela Hinata sambil menutup kedua telinga nya dan memejamkan mata nya erat-erat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"K-ku mo-mohon, hentikan. To-tolong biarkan hubungan ki-kita seperti ini, a-aku tidak melarang mu u-untuk menjalin hubungan de-dengan Sa-sakura ta-tapi aku mohon ja-jangan akhiri hubungan kita. A-aku be-berjanji tidak akan me-mengusikmu atau mengganggu mu ta-tapi biarkan hubungan kita tetap berjalan" Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk mencoba menahan tangis yang hampir pecah.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan datar. Sedikit kasihan melihat gadis Hyuuga itu.

'Ck dasar perempuan' Batin Sasuke kesal

"Hah.. ya terserah padamu. Tapi ingat Hyuuga jangan salahkan aku jika kau sakit hati dan menyesal nanti" Cam Sasuke datar dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang jatuh terduduk sambil menutup mulut dengan terisak

Sedangkan di balik pohon itu. Terlihat Ino yang mengepalkan tangan nya kuat dengan rahang yang mengeras setelah melihat kejadian di depan nya tadi.

"Cih, Uchiha Sasuke. Suatu saat nanti kau akan menyesal" Desis nya menahan amarah.

***End of flashback***

Rasa nya Ino ingin sekali menghajar wajah tampan milik Sasuke itu sampai hancur dan mencakar wajah Sakura yang cantik itu sampai tak berbentuk lagi tapi sayang dia masih ingat dengan Hinata dan tak akan membuat Hinata marah karena dia menghajar pemuda yang sangat di cintai sahabat nya itu.

"Hinata dimana kau sekarang" Gumam Ino lirih

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari Hinata tidak sekolah dan tentu saja membuat perasaan khawatir Ino semakin menjadi-jadi

'Apa aku kerumah nya saja ya' Batin Ino ragu tapi tekad nya sudah bulat dan memutuskan untuk datang kerumah Hinata setelah pulang sekolah nanti.

.

.

.

Ting tong…

Ino menekan bel itu berkali-kali tapi tak kunjung ada yang membukakan pintu untuk nya

'Kemana sih penghuni nya' Batin Ino kesal

"PERMISIII" Teriak Ino dengan suara cempreng nya

"HINATA! INI AKU INO DATANG KERUMAH MU" Tambah Ino sambil berharap ada yang mendengar. Tapi setelah menunggu beberapa saat hasil nya tetap nihil.

Karena lelah akhir nya Ino memtuskan untuk pulang kerumah nya dan berdoa semoga Hinata sekolah besok.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya sepertinya doa Ino di dengar oleh kami-sama karena terbukti sahabat nya itu datang ke sekolah dengan wajah sedikit pucat

"Hinata, kenapa? Kau sakit?" Tanya Ino khawatir. Hinata menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Ino-chan" Jawab Hinata

Ino menghela nafas pasrah

"i-ino-chan" Panggil Hinata

"Hmm" Sahut Ino

"Ma-mau menemaniku setelah pulang sekolah nanti?"

"Kemana?" Tanya Ino penasaran

"Ke toko untuk mencari kado" Jawab Hinata kalem

"Untuk siapa?"

"Untuk Sasuke-kun. Karena besok merupakan hari jadian kami yang pertama" Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum manis sedangkan Ino hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum miris atas tingkah Hinata yang seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

'Hinata, kau memang gadis yang kuat aku salut padamu' Batin Ino sambil mencoba menahan air mata yang ingin keluar.

_Asalkan kau tau kalau air mata ini, merupakan perwakilan dari air mata mu, Hinata._

TBC

Kyaaaa*sembunyi di kolong meja

Yume tau ini masih terlalu pendek, Yume tahu kalau chapter ini pasti sangat amat mengecewakan. Dan kata-kata diawal dan terakhir cerita itu merupakan ungkapan dari Ino. Dan lagi maaf kalau ekspresi Hinata saat ingin di putusin sm Sasu gak sesuai keinginan readers itu demi kelancaran chapter depan.

Hehehe apa ini feel nya masih kurang greget? Karena Yume adalah Author yang paling gak kuat buat fict multichap yang chapter nya banyak. Palingan cerita ini hanya jadi 3 chapter atau mungkin 4? Hah entahlah yume juga bingung plakk#diinjek rame-rame

Dan makasih buat yang udah mereview ataupun Cuma baca. Karena jika tanpa kalian mungkin fict ini tidak lanjut dan tidak lupa makasih juga atas saran-saran nya, Yume tampung semua lho saran kalian mungkin chapter depan akan Yume pakai saran nya. Dan lagi orang ketiga laki-laki nya yume bingung mau Naruto atau Gaara? Pliss bantu yume ya? Ya? *puppy eyes*

Spesial thanks:

**Kyoutaro, Mayuri A.N, gothiclolita89, hinatauchiha69, Dyahw, itakyuu uchinamikuchikura, himenaina, syuchi hyu, oncci-chan, hakeriouss, Theonyxdevil, momechi rukika, cher, Uchiha itaara, WoW SH, n, Len, HanAra, Ay shi sora-chan, chattrine.c, Anita, dan ffanytiffany.**

Hehehe minat lagi kah kalian untuk review? Yume tunggu lho ^^

Arigato


	3. Chapter 3

**Pair: SasuHina slight SasuSaku.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Warn: Au, ide pasaran, Typo bertebaran, bikin sakit mata, OOC(bisa jadi), Alur ngebut, judul pasaran dan hal buruk lainnya**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya om masashi kishimoto**

**A/N: Bila ada kesamaan ide cerita mohon di maafkan itu merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan karena cerita ini asli dari imajinasi Yume**

**Summary: "Setiap orang memiliki bekas luka. Bekas luka karena mencintai seseorang begitu dalam, bekas luka karena melindungi seseorang yg di cintai. Dan bekas luka yang sedang ku rasakan ini karena aku membelamu dan mengikhlaskan mu untuk nya, bekas luka demi dirimu. Ku harap, aku tak akan pernah lupa perasaan ini"…"A-aku mencintaimu Hyuuga Hinata"…"Apa setelah aku pergi baru kau akan menyadari keberadaanku Sasuke-kun?"**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Yume sudah peringatkan di atas**

**Heppi riding minna**

***Regret Chapter 3***

_Aku selalu disini, berdiri dengan tenang berharap kau berpaling kepadaku. Mengagumi dirimu layaknya seorang tuan putri tapi salahkah diriku jika aku terlanjur mencintaimu yang mencintainya?_

.

.

.

.

Terlihat pusat perbelanjaan Konoha yang padat akan orang yang berlalu lalang memasuki toko demi benda yang sedang mereka cari. Begitu juga dengan kedua gadis cantik ini, mereka memasuki sebuah toko yang menjual pernak-pernik serta bungkus kado.

"Eh? Kenapa kesini?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Ino-chan diam saja nanti juga tahu kok" Jawab Hinata diiringi dengan senyum lembut khas nya

Hinata berjalan menuju sebuah benda berbentuk segi enam berwarna putih keunguan persis seperti Kristal salju.

"Aku suka ini" Bisik Hinata lirih dengan sendu. Ino terkejut mendengarnya tapi ekspresi nya langsung berubah dengan sekejap tergantikan dengan senyum tulus nya.

"Mau kubelikan?" Tawar Ino

"Eh? Ti-tidak usah Ino-chan. A-aku tidak ingin merepotkan mu" Balas Hinata cepat

"Ne Hinata-chan lagian besok juga hari ulang tahunmu kan? Anggap saja ini kado dari ku" Tandas Ino serius

"Ta-tapi_"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sekarang carilah kado untuk Sasuke-mu itu. Aku baru nyambung kalau hari ulang tahunmu bertepatan dengan hari jadianmu dengan Sasuke" Ucap Ino yang mengundang rona merah di wajah Hinata karena malu.

"Se-sebenarnya aku sedang ti-tidak mencari kado untuk Sasuke karena kadonya sudah kubuat se-sendiri" Ungkap Hinata tidak enak

"Lalu? Untuk apa kau ajak aku kemari?" Ucap Ino bingung

"A-ano i-itu karena aku ingin mencari kotak dan bungkus kado nya. Gomen ne Ino-chan" Jelas Hinata menunduk

"Hah. Ya sudah carilah dulu, aku ingin bayar ini dulu ok" Ino pergi ke meja kasir setelah mengedipkan sebelah mata nya kepada Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Ino yang menurutnya lucu.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas nya dan mulai mencari bungkus kado tapi baru beberapa detik mencari tiba-tiba ada seseorang menutup kedua matanya yang membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"Eh? Ino-chan! Tidak lucu tau, cepat lepaskan tanganmu" Seru Hinata

"Kau lupa padaku ya Hime?"

**Deg**

Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang saat mendengar suara berat di belakang nya ini. Tentu Hinata ingat dengan suara berat terkesan dingin namun tersirat penuh perhatian ini. Dengan cepat dia lepaskan kedua tangan yang menutupi pengelihatan nya itu dan langsung berbalik badan.

Denga mata terbelalak dan telapak tangan yang menutup mulut, Hinata bergumam tidak percaya.

"Ga-gaara-kun"

"Ya hime? Kenapa kau tidak senang melihatku kembali?" Tandas pemuda bersurai merah bata itu sambil tersenyum tipis

"Ti-tidak! Tentu saja aku senang, sangat senang malah" Ucap Hinata malu.

"Kalau begitu mana pelukan selamat datang nya?" Goda Gaara yang makin membuat Hinata salah tingkah. Gaara kira Hinata akan malu-malu memeluknya namun nyatanya gadis bersurai indigo ini malah terlihat menerjangnya dari pada disebut memeluk.

"Ukh. Kau ingin membunuh ku ya" Tukas Gaara meringis sedangkan Hinata hanya tertawa dalam dekapan pemuda yang selalu dirindukannya ini.

"A-aku merindukan Gaara-kun" Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku juga rindu Hime ku ini. Tapi ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang benar, kenapa hime ku ini tambah terlihat err gendut ups.." Pelukan Hinata melonggar dan kemudian lepas dan tergantikan oleh sebuah cubitan di pinggangnya

"Aduh, ternyata cubitan gadis manis sakit juga ya" Ringis Gaara sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Jangan menggodaku!" Hinata berbalik dengan bibir yang mengerucut

"Hahaha dan sekarang kau terlihat tambah jelek" Kali ini Gaara benar-benar menyebalkan di mata Hinata.

Sedangkan dari belakang mereka ada Ino yang tersenyum cerah melihat adegan di depannya.

'Kebahagiaanmu datang Hinata' Batin Ino senang

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya terlihat Hinata yang begitu semangat untuk menjalani harinya hari ini tapi tiba-tiba mata nya menyendu seolah resah akan sesuatu yang –mungkin- akan disesalkan nya suatu saat nanti

'Aku harus yakin! Ini lah keputusanku' Batin nya berusaha menyemangati hati nya yang sedang gundah

Dengan cepat Hinata mengambil tas selempang nya dan bergegas pergi kesekolah. Tapi baru menginjakkan kaki di teras rumah nya ia dikejutkan oleh sosok pemuda bersurai merah bata yang sedang bersandar di pintu gerbang rumahnya

"Gaara-kun!"

"Hn?"

Dan lebih mengejutkan lagi pemuda itu memakai seragam yang sama seperti dirinya. Baju kemeja putih itu terkesan berantakan karena tidak di masukkan kedalam celana dan lagi gaara tidak memakai dasi yang menunjukkan leher jenjangnya yang putih

**Glek**

Hinata menelan ludah dan berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negative yang sempat mampir di pikirannya

"Ayo berangkat" Tandas Gaara tiba-tiba. Dan satu lagi sepertinya Hinata lupa menjelaskan kalau Gaara adalah teman masa kecil nya yang saat mereka masih junior high school mereka berpisah karena Gaara harus pindah ke Suna dan tidak bertemu selama beberapa tahun sampai akhirnya mereka berjumpa kembali seperti saat ini.

.

.

.

Saat sampai di sekolah Gaara masih setia menemani Hinata sampai kekelas seolah-olah takut terjadi apa-apa kalau dia tinggal sebentar. Tapi semuanya tidak berjalan mulus saat pandangan Hinata tertuju kearah bawah pohon yang sedang menampilkan adegan yang terlihat panas dan erotis. Disana terlihat ada Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berciuman dengan mesra dan err penuh nafsu tanpa memedulikan pandangan orang sekitar yang melihat mereka. Hatinya sakit, tentu saja mana ada seorang gadis yang tidak sakit hati saat melihat kekasihnya dengan terang-terangan selingkuh. Tapi toh bukankah Hinata memang menginginkannya seperti itu?

"Hinata? Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara bingung saat melihat Hinata yang seperti menahan tangis

"Ti-tidak a-ada apa-apa kok Gaara-kun. Ayo kekelas, Eh? tapi apa kita sekelas?"

"Tidak. Kita tidak sekelas tapi tenang saja aku selalu menjagamu kok" Ucap Gaara yang membuat Hinata tersenyum lembut untuk menutupi kekecewaannya.

'Andai kau tidak pergi Gaara-kun dan datang lebih dulu untuk mengisi hatiku, sudah pasti aku akan mencintaimu' Batin Hinata sedih

"Ayo Gaara-kun" Hinata mengamit tangan besar Gaara dan menggenggam nya erat. Sedangkan Gaara tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Hinata yang sok tegar bukannya Gaara tidak tahu kalau pemuda yang dilihat Hinata tadi siapa, hanya saja dia pura-pura tidak peduli.

Ditengokkan nya kepalanya kearah belakang dan mendapati sepasang mata onyx yang sedang menatap tajam kearah mereka berdua, Gaara yang melihat itu tentu saja menyeringai dan kembali melihat kearah depan.

'Tunggu saja Uchiha milikmu akan kurebut sebentar lagi' Batin Gaara sambil menyeringai lebar

Sedangkan di posisi Sasuke, terlihat jelas dia sedang menahan amarah tapi_ Tunggu dulu, marah? Marah kenapa? Apa dia cemburu? Tentu saja tidak hanya saja dia kurang suka ada yang mendekati Hinata-nya

**Deg**

Apa yang dia pikir tadi? Hinata-nya?

'Ck, sepertinya pikiran ku mulai bermasalah' Gerutunya dalam hati

.

.

.

.

*Jam istirahat*

**From: Hinata**

**Sasuke-kun nanti pulang bersama ya ^^**

"Ck, menyusahkan saja" Gumam Sasuke kesal padahal dia sudah berjanji akan pulang bersama Sakura tapi entah kenapa dia malah menyutujui permintaan Hinata dan malah membatalkan acaranya bersama Sakura.

"Ada apa Suke-kun~?" Tanya Sakura manja

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu"

"Eh? Kenapa?" Mimik wajah Sakura terlihat begitu kecewa

"Gadis itu sepertinya mulai bertingkah" Ucap Sasuke

"Lantas? Apa Sasuke mulai menyukainya? Terus aku bagaima_"

"Sstt tentu saja aku masih mencintaimu. Kau adalah satu-satunya gadis yang cocok untuk bersanding denganku Nyonya Uchiha" Sela Sasuke cepat dan mengelus puncak kepala Sakura. Sakura sendiri sudah merona hebat dan langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan sejajar dengan jarak sekilan yang memisahkan keduanya tapi tiba-tiba Hinata Menautkan tangan nya ke tangan Sasuke dengan cara menggenggamnya. Sasuke terkejut dan berusaha melepaskannya tapi tidak dia sangka kalau gadis ini menggenggamnya begitu erat seolah tidak ingin melepasnya.

"Lepas" Tandas Sasuke dingin, dia sudah terlalu jengah dengan sikap Hinata yang akhir-akhir ini mulai bertingkah di depannya

"…" Tidak ada respon dari Hinata dan genggaman itu malah mengerat

"Kubilang lepaskan sebelum aku_"

"Biarkan seperti ini untuk sebentar saja. Kumohon ini untuk yang pertama dan yang terakhir" Bisik Hinata lirih dengan suara yang begitu halus dan lembut sehingga membuat hati Sasuke sedikit bergetar dan perutnya seolah melilit seperti ada kupu-kupu didalamnya.

Sasuke merasakan ada makna tertentu dalam perkataan Hinata namun dia memilih untuk tidak peduli tapi tidak dapat di bohongi kalau hatinya mulai gelisah dan bertanya-tanya

"Ini yang terakhir" Gumam Hinata lagi yang membuat Sasuke membeku

TBC

Hehehe*jedotin kepala*

Apa ini? Dan maaf Yume milih orang ketiga nya adalah Gaara. Kenapa bukan Naruto? Karena menurut Yume abang Naru gak cocok jadi orang ketiga dan Yume lebih suka abang Naru punya porsi sendiri di hati Hime bukan sebagai orang ketiga dalam fanfic, itu sih menurut Yume.

Dan Gaara? Yume paling demen ngeliat usaha Gaara untuk ngerebut Hinata dari Sasu, greget-greget gimana gitu wkwkwk.

Yosh maaf bila ada yang kecewa dengan keputusan Yume, Hountoni Gomenassai yo*senyum garing*

Terimakasih buat yang udah review maupun Cuma baca. Yume sudah senang kok^^

Oke sekarang balesan review:

**Uchihyuu nagisa: umnn Yume paling sulit buat alur yang lambat nagisa-san tapi akan Yume usahakan agar gak kecepetan. Orang ketiganya sudah terjawab kan? Makasih udah review^^**

**Gothiclolita89: Hahaha iya Yume juga kepikiran yang sama dengan mu tapi itu akan terungkap di chapter selanjutnya kenapa Hinata kayak gitu dan makasih udah review^^**

**Kyoutaro: Kyaa Kyou-nii kau emang abang yang paling cinta sama Hinata. Tapi separoh jidat?*bingung* tapi makasih ya udah mau review cerita adik mu yang unyu ini plakked xD**

**Girl: hahaha sebel ya? Sama kalo gitu. Tapi apa chap ini masih buat kamu sebel? Dan maaf masih buat Hinata nangis hehehe ini dah lanjut. Review lagi?^^**

**Akira-chan: makasih^^**

**Sasuhina: makasih, ini dah lanjut^^**

**Hakeriouss: huaa gomen ne kalau chapter lalu buat kamu kecewa berat. Yume gak tahun baruan loh gak ada yang ngajakin sih#curhat ini dah lanjut. Review lagi?^^**

**Cecil hime: Ini udah gaara. Tapi belum tahu endingnya gimana^^**

**Hinatauchiha69: Ini udah gaara. Sasu sakit hati? Umnnn masih dipikirkan plaakk apa ini udah panjang? Dan ini termasuk update kilat kan? Hehehe maksih udah mau review^^**

**Sweetmafia95: Salam kenal juga. Aduh Sasu jangan di tonjok dong kasian loh. Mungkin suatu saat nanti Sasu bakal sadar hehehe tunggu aja ya. Makasih udah review^^**

**Putchy-chan: Ini dah lanjut dan makasih udah review^^**

**Dyahw: Hah? Sasu nyesel setengah mati? Nggak jamin hehehe apa nasib Hinata masih ngenes disini? Makasih udah review^^**

**Guest: plis login dong ato ngak kasih nama kek. Ini dah lanjut^^**

**HanAra: Hahaha mau review berapa kali juga nggak papa. Ini dah lanjut apa masih kurang puas? Wkwkw makasih udah review^^**

**Itakyuu uchinamikuchikura: Hehehe peran Hinata memang menderita disini tapi nggak selalu kok ntar ada waktunya dimana Hinata bahagia. Apa ini udah panjang? Makasih udah review^^**

**Himenaina: Ahh chapter kemaren emang pendek hehehe ini termasuk upadate kilatkan? Makasih udah review^^**

** .315: Ini dah lanjut^^**

**Lulukminamcullen: Salam kenal aduh jangan panggil senpai dong Yume masih newbie loh dan lagi umur Yume masih rada-rada unyu plaked. Sasu cemburu? Apa diatas sudah termasuk? Dan makasih udah review^^**

**TheOnyxDevil: Iya Yume setuju dengan mu. Gaara itu emang kadang memiliki sikap lembut hehehe heppy ending? Umnnn gak janji ya. Makasih udah review^^**

**Oncci-chan: Kyaaa iya kapan ya? *ditabok* entar pasti ada waktunya kok. Ini udah panjangkan? Dan makasih udah review^^**

**Yuka:Hahaha makasih udah review^^**

**Chikuma unlogin: Ahh paling demen ngeliat review-an dari Chikuma-san. Dan Yume setuju dengan mu Gaara dan Naruto emang pilihan sulit soal Sasori, Pein dan Deidara itu Yume lagi nggak sreg buat mereka jd orang ketiga ntar yang malah jadi humor lagi ni fict soalnya kalau menyangkut anggota Akatsuki pasti mau ketawa terus. Dan untuk typo Yume akan Yume perhatiin lagi. Makasih udah review^^**

**N: Selamt tahun baru juga*tiup terompet* eh? Jangan senpai dong cukup Yume aja. Yume ini masih ABG loh. Orochimaru? Err mungkin lain waktu akan Yume pasangin sama Hinata*diinjek* Dan maksih udah review^^**

Yosh minat untuk review lagi? Yume tunggu loh^^

Arigato


	4. Chapter 4

**Pair: SasuHina slight SasuSaku.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Warn: Au, ide pasaran, Typo bertebaran, bikin sakit mata, OOC(bisa jadi), Alur ngebut, judul pasaran dan hal buruk lainnya**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya om masashi kishimoto**

**A/N: Bila ada kesamaan ide cerita mohon di maafkan itu merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan karena cerita ini asli dari imajinasi Yume**

**Summary: "Setiap orang memiliki bekas luka. Bekas luka karena mencintai seseorang begitu dalam, bekas luka karena melindungi seseorang yg di cintai. Dan bekas luka yang sedang ku rasakan ini karena aku membelamu dan mengikhlaskan mu untuk nya, bekas luka demi dirimu. Ku harap, aku tak akan pernah lupa perasaan ini"…"A-aku mencintaimu Hyuuga Hinata"…"Apa setelah aku pergi baru kau akan menyadari keberadaanku Sasuke-kun?"**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Yume sudah peringatkan di atas**

**Heppi riding minna**

_Senyum mu adalah kebahagiaan ku, jadi asal kau bisa tersenyum aku rela mengorbankan perasaanku dan pergi jauh darimu, namun saat itu terjadi akankah kau menyesali kepergianku?_

***Regret chapter 4***

Jalanan terlihat lenggang di sore hari walau pun salju sudah mulai turun tapi tak menjadi penghalang untuk seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Tangannya masih senantiasa menggenggam tangan besar milik Sasuke dengan erat seolah mencari kehangatan dari tangan pemuda raven itu. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri dia mulai bingung akan perasaan yang sedang di rasakannya saat ini.

Tanpa dia sadari ternyata Hinata membawanya ke sebuah taman yang sepi.

"Kita sampai" Ucapan Hinata langsung membuyarkan lamunannya

"Ck, kenapa kau membawaku kesini. Kau hanya membuang waktuku" Decak Sasuke kesal dan beranjak pergi tapi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, tiba-tiba punggung nya menghangat karena Hinata memeluknya dan tentu saja langkahnya jadi terhenti.

"Jangan pergi, kumohon" Tukas Hinata bergetar sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sasuke memutar mata bosan dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Dengan sekali hentak kan yang kuat pelukan Hinata langsung terlepas karena tangan Sasuke melepaskan tangan nya yang melingkar di pinggang Sasuke dengan kasar. Sasuke berbalik dan langsung menunjuk wajah Hinata dengan telunjuk jarinya.

"Kau!" Desis nya berang

"Beraninya kau memelukku, apa maumu sebenarnya hah?!" Lanjut Sasuke dengan suara yang naik satu oktaf sedangkan Hinata terkejut tidak menyangka akan respon Sasuke yang begini dan langsung menunduk dalam.

"Go-gomen ne" Ucap Hinata takut

"Aku sudah muak dengan segala ini, kapan kau bisa pergi dari kehidupan ku" Kali ini suara Sasuke terdengar sedikit memohon.

**Jleb**

Sakit. Hatinya sakit saat mendengar penuturan Sasuke tadi

'Apa aku sebegitu tidak berharganya bagimu Sasuke-kun' Batin Hinata meringis.

Hinata menunduk dalam dan langsung mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk kotak dari dalam tas nya dan mengangsurkan nya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengkerutkan dahi tanda bingung

"Ha-happy Anniversary yang pertama Sasuke-kun" Hinata tersenyum manis dengan berlinangan air mata.

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna mendengarnya, dia tidak ingat atau benar-benar melupankannya? Entahlah, memikirkannya saja tidak. Tapi melihat gadis ini menangis sambil tersenyum membuat perasaannya menjadi tambah aneh. Antara benci dan err merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak butuh barang seperti itu" Tandas Sasuke dingin dan berbalik pergi dan lagi-lagi Hinata menahannya.

"Se-setidaknya ambil lah, setelah itu terserah Sasuke-kun ma-mau membuangnya atau d-di simpan" Ucap Hinata dan Sasuke pun-Terpaksa-mengambilnya dan benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Hinata tanpa melirik atau pun menoleh kebelakang.

Saat jarak nya dengan Sasuke mulai agak jauh, Hinata berteriak kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Maaf dan_" Seru Hinata berjeda sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

.

"_Terima kasih" Sambung nya lirih, menunduk dan menaruh kepalan tangan di dadanya.

Sasuke sendiri mencoba tidak peduli dengan teriak kan Hinata sambil mencengkram benda persegi yang berukuran sedang itu dengan kuat.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh nya kearah kasur berukuran king size itu. Ditatap nya kado dari Hinata itu cukup lama dan langsung melemparkannya ke arah keranjang sampah tanpa minat sedikit pun untuk melihat isinya dan malah langsung menyambar ponsel nya dan mengetikkan sesuatu

**To: Cherry-ku**

**Sedang apa kau sekarang?**

Sasuke tersenyum, entah kenapa setiap mengingat Sakura hatinya langsung menggebu-gebu

Drrtt drrtt. Ponsel nya bergetar

**From: Cherry-ku**

**Aku sedang belajar. Suke-kun sendiri?**

Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung mengetik balasanya

**To: Cherry-ku**

**Aku sedang memikirkan mu. Belajar yang benar**

Dalam Hitungan menit balasan dari Sakura yang di tunggu-tunggu pun datang

**From: Cherry-ku**

**/ Suke-kun ini. Hehe iya ya aku akan belajar yang benar Sensei-ku**

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Ah hanya Sakura lah yang mampu membuatnya jadi gila seperti ini.

**To: Cherry-ku**

**Ya sudah belajar lah sana. Aku mau mandi dulu, jaa**

Setelah mengirim pesan itu Sasuke pun beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh nya. Entah mengapa hari ini sangat melelahkan nya secara fisik dan batin.

.

.

.

Di tempat Hinata sendiri, dia sedang berkemas dibantu oleh Gaara dan Ino.

"Yakin nih?" Tanya Ino mencoba membuat Hinata goyah akan keputusannya.

"Yakin bahkan dalam seumur hidupku belum pernah aku seyakin ini"

"Ayo lah Hinata. Kau tega sekali ingin meninggalkan sahabatmu ini" Bujuk Ino sedih, Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah Gaara yang juga menatap nya.

"Kan ada Gaara-kun sebagai gantinya" Ucap Hinata

"Heh? Panda dingin ini maksudmu? Halo nona Hyuuga terhormat bahkan aku sudah yakin kalau aku tidak akan bisa akrab dengan orang sejenis dia" Tunjuk Ino kurang ajar sedangkan yang di tunjuk malah ngasih deathglare

Hinata tersenyum geli melihat tingkah dua sejoli ini.

"Menurutku kalian cocok kok" Tukas Hinata tiba-tiba dan kedua orang tersebut langsung kompak melotot ke arah Hinata. Dan Hinata langsung tertawa melepaskan semua beban yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya.

'Yah tidak ada lagi yang harus ku pikirkan. Semua nya sudah beres' Batin Hinata senang namun sedih dalam waktu bersamaan. Sedih karena dia akan meninggalkan kedua sahabat nya ini dan sedih harus meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa hubungan yang jelas.

Tidak ada kata 'Putus' dari Sasuke atau pun darinya yang ada hanya hubungan yang tergantung tanpa status yang jelas.

"Hinata kau harus janji meskipun sudah berada di London komunikasi kita tidak boleh terputus ok"

Mendengar ucapan Ino, Hinata mengangguk dan langsung tersenyum kecil.

'London ya' Batin Hinata merenung jauh, yah dia akan pindah ke London karena sang ayah yang pindah tugas kesana. Tidak ada lagi Ino yang akan menjadi tempat curhat nya, tidak ada lagi Gaara yang akan memeluk nya jika sedang bersedih dan tidak ada lagi Sasuke yang menjadi cinta pertama nya. Yah tidak ada lagi mereka yang ada hanya dunia baru, kehidupan baru yang siap menerimanya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak melupakanku ya Ino-chan, Gaara-kun" Dan mereka berpelukkan bertiga. Tidak ada lagi dinding pembatas untuk mereka yang ada hanya isak tangis dan renungan wajah datar yang tersirat akan kesedihan.

"Kami sayang padamu Hinata, sangat menyangimu" Dan malam ini di lewati dengan penuh air mata yang sarat akan kata perpisahan. Tidak selama nya memang tapi cukup menyakitkan bukan?

Tebece…..

Huahahahaha*Ngakak* ini pasti sangat pendek, yak an? Yume tahu dan silahkan gebukin Author di kotak review hehehe

Yosh Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir dan doa'in semoga Yume update nya cepet okehh.

Dan kalau kalian ada yang merasa kecewa berat karena adegan SasuHina cuman sedikit silahkan salahkan otak Yume yang akhir-akhir ini lagi gak konek.

Bawaan nya pengen nyiksa terus dua orang itu sih*Dilempar*

Untuk chapter depan mungkin akan banyak adegan SasuHina nya-Munkin loh-

Wokehh balesan review cekidot:

**Namy de costa: Sasu menyesal? Hmm mungkin nanti ya dan Hinata perhatian sama Gaara-kun? Gak janji karena Gaara-kun Cuma untuk Yume seorang hehehe. Ini dah update^^**

**Cindilta: Yume harap juga gitu plaakk XD. APA? GALAU? Gak dunk Yume bukan anak Galau-galauan yang suka galau(?)*Apaansih* Maap map dan ini masih aja pendek hehehe^^**

**Syuchi Hyu: Hai juga. Eh bersatu dgn Gaara? Ntar yume pikir-pikir lagi dan makasih udah review^^**

**Eigar Alinafiah: Salam kenal juga. Ya mudah-mudahan aja ya, makasih udah review^^**

**Himenaina: hehehe ini dah lanjut^^**

**Itakyuu uchihanamikuchikura: Sasu menderita? Yume kagak tegaaa plakk *Dihjar* Ini dah lanut makasih udah review^^**

**Sweetmafia95: Gaara-kun gak sebagai pelampiasan kok ntar dia punya ending sendiri hehehe ini dah lanjut^^**

**Girl: Pendek? Chapter ini juga sama*mewek* ini dah lanjut dan makasih udah repiu^^**

**Ika-chan: ini juga masih pendek huaaa hiks. Ini dah lanjut^^**

**Sasazaki mami: Iya alurnya emang rada ngebut, Yume paling gak bisa bikin alur lambat bawaannya gregetan aja nulis nih fict karena kagak tega hiks. Ini dah lanjut makasih udah review^^**

**Hanachan: wah jgn panggil senpai donk Yume ini masih newbie loh hehehe ini dah lanjut^^**

**Hakerious: Yume baru kelas 1 SMA. Eh? Berubah pikiran? Belum sepenuhnya kok dia baru-baru merasa aja jd belum bisa di sebut berubah pikiran. Ehm Hakerious sendiri kelas berapa? Ini dah lanjut^^**

**Guest: Ini dah update dan sayang agak telat dari yang kamu minta hehehe^^**

**Hinatauchiha69: apa ini udah rada panjang?*mundung* Maafkan Yume anak yang nakal ini Hinata-san hiks jika ini masih pendek hiks. Dan ini udah update dan maaf kalau telat hehehe^^**

**Haruna yuhi: Eh? Kayak SBY aja pake kata 'Lanjut kan' hehehe ini dah lanjut^^**

**Guest: hahaha ndak apa-apa kok. Yume malah seneng kamu masih nyempetin review walau gak login. Yosh ini dah lanjut^^**

**Kensuchan: Salam kenal juga. Apa ini termasuk update kilat? Makasih udah review^**

**Yamashita kumiko: Ehm apa chapter ini menjawab pertanyaan kumiko-san? Ini dah lanjut^^**

**Hunny: Ini dah lanjut^^**

**Ay shi sora-chan: Sora-chan ini dah update tapi err masih pendek hehehe*senyum garing* makasih udah review^^**

**Akira mizuki: makasih udah review^^**

**Putchy-chan: aduhh*benturin kepala* ini masih pendek maaf ya. Dan ini dah lanjut^^**

**Luluk minam Cullen: ini dah update. Apa termasuk cepet? Makasih udah review^^**

**Sherinaru: Ohh bukannya kita janjian di kolong jembatan ya plaakk xD ini dah lanjut makasih sdh review^^**

** .777: ini dah lanjut hehehe^^**

**Rhe Muliya Young: Gak. Gaara akan punya ending tersendiri nanti Rhe-nee hehehe. dan makasih udah review^^**

**Len: Ini dah lanjut^^**

**DyahW: Ini dah lanjut^^**

**Kyoutaro: Kyou-nii ini dah lanjut^^**

**Hizumi no blueobsidian: ini dah lanjut dan makasih atas support nya ya^^**

**Hyuuga Hime: i-ini masih pendek. Maaffff*nangiskejer* makasih udah review Hime-chan^^**

**Cherr: Ini dah lanjut^^**

**Uchihyu nagisa: Ah souka? Apa chapter ini menjawab pemikiran Nagisa-san? Hehehe makasih udah review^^**

**Aindri961: Weitss maaf ya hehehe makasih dah review^^**

**Me: Makasih ini dah lanjut^^**

**Sasuhina: Ini cepetkan updatenya? Hehehe ini dah lanjut^^**

**N: Ah soal itu mungkin chapter depan akan menjawab soal itu dan makasih dah review^^**

**HanAra: Ngak papa kok Yume udah seneng kamu nyempetin review fict ini^^**

**Onnci-chan: Happy ending? Gak janjiii . onnci-chan. Dan ini masih pendek gomen ne, makasih dah review^^**

**Guest: Ini dah update makasih sdh review^^**

Maaf kalau ada yang gak kebales soal nya akhir-akhir ini saat update tulisannya banyak yang ilang jd mohon di maafkan ya.

Yosh minat lg kah minna review? Yume tgggu loh^^

Arigato


End file.
